


Bệ Đỡ

by TheGreyLoner



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/F, First Time, Fluffier Than Anticipated, Healing, Masturbation, Mental Illness, Mutual Pining, Substance Abuse
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreyLoner/pseuds/TheGreyLoner
Summary: Sau khi Max đảm bảo rằng Chloe sẽ không chết và cô sẽ không bao giờ bị đưa đến Phòng Tối, mọi chuyện đáng ra phải ổn thỏa. Nhưng một mối quan hệ được làm mới một tuần và một vụ án được khép lại không đủ để chữa lành tâm trí Chloe, hay xóa đi cả trăm kí ức không thực của Max.AU trong đó Max có sức mạnh thời gian, nhưng không có hậu quả siêu nhiên như siêu bão, chỉ có hậu quả riêng tư.





	1. Bám Vào Gỗ Trôi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pedestal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596662) by [Recourse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recourse/pseuds/Recourse). 



Chloe ngồi bên bàn viết, gõ gõ móng tay lên nó, lặp đi lặp lại. Ánh sáng bình minh chiếu lên khuôn mặt cô. Cô đang đọc Twitter, quan sát Vịnh Arcadia xôn xao vụ Jefferson. Một thứ nữa Max đã cứu cô khỏi nó. Mảnh ghép cuối cùng của tấn bi kịch của tuần trước. David chắc sẽ vênh váo lắm khi ông ta về nhà. 

Max cựa quậy đằng sau cô, làm xê dịch tấm ga giường Chloe. Chloe kìm chế việc quay lại. Cô ấy đã cựa mình cả đêm, làm Chloe không ngủ được. Cô đã bỏ cuộc và quyết định thức trắng. Canh chừng cho cô ấy, chắc thế. Hoặc có thể giấc ngủ thật khó khi cô biết tất cả những điều mà cô biết.

Một tiếng thở dài đằng sau. “Chloe,” Max nói.

“Có chuyện gì à, Max?”

“Khi cô ấy quay lại, chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra với tớ?”

Móng tay Chloe cào lên mặt bàn, để lại những vết rõ rệt. “Chết tiệt, làm sao tớ biết được?”

“Cậu đã ở đây lần cuối tớ…”

_ Cậu đã nhờ tớ kết liễu cuộc đời của cậu,  _ Chloe nghe được trong tâm trí.

“Tớ có khác gì khi tớ quay lại không?” Max hỏi. Có gì đó trong giọng nói cô ấy.

Chloe cố nhớ, rồi quyết định thôi. “Cậu, uh, sờ soạng tớ.”

“Chloe.”

“Sao? Cậu muốn tớ nói cái gì mới được?” Chloe xoay ghế lại, nhìn thấy Max nằm ngửa, nhìn chăm chăm lên trần nhà. Ngón tay cô chắp lại trên bụng, móng tay cắm vào phần da trên mu bàn tay. “Jesus, Max, cậu là người với sức mạnh thời gian, không phải tớ. Tớ đang cố theo kịp đây.”

“Tớ chỉ…” Max xoay người lại. “Tớ không biết nữa. Tớ không nhớ mình đã làm gì trước khi quay lại hôm đó. Tớ chỉ nhớ phiên bản thay thế. Vậy khi cô ấy quay lại… liệu cô ấy có thay thế tớ không? Tớ có mất đi kí ức về cuộc đối thoại này không? Về cả đêm qua? Chẳng lẽ cô ấy sẽ chỉ nhớ… những gì cô ấy vừa trở về từ đó?” Chloe nghe thấy tiếng nấc, và cô bật dậy khỏi ghế. “Chẳng lẽ tớ đang… giết chết chính mình, lần này qua lần khác, cố làm mọi việc cho đúng, phá tung mọi thứ lên-”

Giọng cô ấy nhỏ nhẹ và dần chìm vào nước mắt, và Chloe không chịu nổi điều đó. Cô bước nhanh đến bên giường của Max và kéo tay cô ấy khỏi khuôn mặt, nắm chặt lấy chúng. Chloe quỳ xuống để nhìn vào mắt cô ấy. Đôi mắt xanh lam của cô ấy lấp lánh khi cô nhìn Chloe. Hai hàng nước mắt chạy dọc khuôn mặt, băng qua những đốm tàn nhang. 

“Max…” Chloe thở, vào, ra. “Max, tớ không biết. Tớ không phải, kiểu, nhà vật lý hay gì cả. Tớ- nếu cô ấy không nhớ, khi cô ấy quay lại, tớ sẽ nói với cô ấy về chuyện này, Ok? Chúng ta không thể- sức mạnh của cậu, chúng…”

“Nói cô ấy đừng sử dụng chúng nữa. Chúng ta đã làm điều phải làm. Chúng ta đã ngăn chặn hắn. Chúng ta… chúng ta đã tìm được công lý cho Rachel, và Kate.” Max rùng mình. “Cô ấy- Tớ- Bọn tớ không thể làm thế này mãi được. Bọn tớ không thể.”

Chloe ôm lấy cô lúc đó. Nó có vẻ là việc làm đúng, trong khi họ đợi Max kia, Max… chính? Quay lại. Và lấy cô ấy đi mất.

“Dù gì đi nữa,” Chloe thì thầm, “cậu đã cứu thế giới hôm nay, Siêu nhân Max. Hoặc một trong các cậu đã làm vậy.”

Max ôm chặt lấy cô, kể cả trong tư thế gượng gạo này. Cảm giác thật tuyệt. Dù cho mọi thứ, vẫn thật tuyệt khi được ôm Max trong lòng, cái cách mà Max đã bám lấy cô tuần này, xé vụn thời gian để cứu cô. Chloe không xứng đáng với điều này. Không một chút nào hết. Nhưng nếu cô có thể giúp Max này vượt qua… cái chết của mình, thì có lẽ cô sẽ bắt đầu xứng đáng. Max đã nhìn thấy cô chết cả trăm lần. Thứ duy nhất có thể đáp trả là sự trung thành.

Max buông thõng người trong vòng tay cô. Chỉ một giây rất ngắn, nhưng Chloe  _ biết. _

Một Max khác kéo người ra. Bàn tay cô ấy di chuyển lên vai Chloe, run run. “Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?”

Chloe nuốt xuống. Khuôn mặt Max này khác. Không phải về thể chất, rõ ràng là vậy, mà là cái cách nó có vẻ căng lên, chờ đợi một câu trả lời. Hàng nước mắt vẫn ở đó. Và tàn nhang. Vẫn là Max. Đại khái thế.

_ Địt mẹ. _

“Chloe, làm ơn, nói chuyện với tớ đi, tớ đây, tớ-”

“Tớ biết,” Chloe nấc. Sụt sịt. Đúng là một mớ lộn xộn. 

“Chloe,” và bàn tay Max đặt lên khuôn mặt cô. “Chuyện gì  _ đã  _ xảy ra?”

“Đừng- đừng có mà-” Chloe đứng dậy và xoay người đi, từ chối nhìn cô ấy, cảm nhận sự tiếp xúc của cô ấy. Cô cứng đơ ra. Không thể trả lời. Không thể suy nghĩ. Địt mẹ, đây đáng lẽ phải là phần  _ dễ dàng _ , và rồi Max đã chết lại phải chỉ ra sự thật là cô ấy đang chết. Và rồi Max mới-mà-cũ lại phải nhìn cô như vậy, chạm vào cô như vậy.

“Chloe,” thứ gì đó lại quay lại trong giọng nói của Max. “Làm ơn. Hãy nói là tớ đã làm được, nói tớ-”

“Hắn ta đang ở trong tù. Không có ai chết cả. Cậu không phải đùa với thời gian nữa. Cậu đã làm được, được chưa? Cậu đã cứu cái mạng vô dụng của tớ lần nữa. Hài lòng rồi chứ?” Sự tức giận, căm ghét bản thân, nó thật dễ dàng. Chúng tuôn ra khỏi cô như một cơn lũ.

“Cái gì?” Chloe nghe thấy cô ấy đứng dậy, và cô nhắm mắt vào. Cô không thể  _ nhìn  _ cô ấy. Cô không xứng đáng. “Chloe, sao cậu lại- Xin cậu đấy, có gì không ổn vậy? Tớ đã làm gì?”

“Tớ vừa nói với cậu đó thôi.” Bàn tay Max đặt nhẹ nhàng lên vai cô và cô hẩy nó đi một cách thô bạo. “Địt mẹ, Max, sao cậu có thể- cậu có được những năng lực kì diệu như vậy, và cậu tiêu tốn chúng vào  _ tớ- _ ”

“Chloe!” thứ gì đó trong giọng nói cô ấy là nỗi tuyệt vọng. Cũng cùng giọng điệu như tối qua, khi Max  _ này  _ đang cầu xin cô đừng chết. “Cậu đang nói cái gì vậy, tất nhiên tớ sẽ cứu cậu rồi, sao lại không chứ?” Max vòng qua trước mặt cô, hai bàn tay ngứa ngáy ở hai bên sườn, sợ chạm vào cô. Chloe nhìn xuống. “Chloe, làm ơn,” có dấu hiệu của một tiếng nấc. “Tớ đã làm gì?”

Chloe không thể giải thích, vì cô cũng không hiểu lắm. Cô cứ  _ cảm thấy  _ như vậy. Nó không có nghĩa lí gì, nó không có nghĩa lí gì hết, và tất cả những gì cô có thể tập trung vào là ý nghĩ rằng Max đã xóa bỏ chính mình ít nhất hai lần chỉ để giữ cho Chloe an toàn và sung sướng. Thế là quá nhiều. Chuyện là như thế đó.

Max lặp lại tên cô. Cô ấy hỏi đi hỏi lại câu hỏi duy nhất quan trọng đối với cô ấy, lần này với một cái nhìn và một bàn tay trên vai Chloe. Chloe phải cố. Nói ra một cái gì đó. Cái cách mà Max nhìn cô, cô biết rằng giữ im lặng cũng làm tổn thương cô ấy nhiều như quát thét vậy.

Tại sao hét vào mặt Max lại dễ hơn nhiều nói sự thật với cô ấy?

“Trước khi cậu quay về,” cô bắt đầu, và hơi thở cô cứ nghẹn lại ở cổ họng. Cô nuốt xuống và gồng mình nói tiếp. “Trước khi cậu quay về, phiê - phiên bản kia của cậu nói rằng cô ấy sẽ biến mất, hay ngưng tồn tại, hay gì đó, rằng cậu sẽ xóa đi những ký ức khi các dòng thời gian hòa vào làm một lần nữa. Cái gì đó tương tự như thế. Rồi tớ ôm cô ấy, và rồi cậu… rồi cô ấy…”

Max bật ra một câu “Oh,” trầm, gần như không nghe thấy.

“Cô ấy hỏi có phải cô ấy đang- cậu đang giết chết chính mình, mỗi lần cậu làm vậy. Về mặt, tớ không biết nữa, ý nghĩa toàn cảnh.”

“Tớ- Tớ đã nghĩ về việc đó,” Max thừa nhận. “Nhưng- Nó kết thúc rồi. Tớ ở đây, với cậu, và đó là tất cả những gì tớ quan tâm.”

Đó không phải tất cả những gì Chloe quan tâm. Cái ý nghĩ rằng Max sẽ vượt qua tất cả vì cô và mục tiêu trả thù cho một cô gái Max còn chưa gặp bao giờ, tất cả những gì đã dẫn đến giây phút này, chúng đều lôi kéo tâm trí cô xuống như một lớp hắc ín dày đặc. Cô phải đấu tranh với chúng chỉ để nghĩ xem điều này có ý nghĩa gì khi Max ngẩng lên, đôi mắt cô ấy dò hỏi. Hương vị của môi cô ấy là một cơn sốc, cứ như bình minh ngày hôm qua, nhưng lần này cô không lùi lại. Cô mắc kẹt trong đống hắc ín. Cô thấy vị sắt, và nước mắt của chính mình.

“Tớ yêu cậu nhiều lắm, Chloe,” Max thở ra, tay cô ấy vòng quanh người Chloe khi môi họ rời nhau. “Tớ sẽ làm bất cứ điều gì.”

“Đừng,” Chloe buột ra. “Đừng. Đừng bao giờ nữa. Không tua lại, không… quay lại qua ảnh, hay cái của nợ gì cậu đang làm, đừng, đừng, tớ không thể để cậu làm điều này vì tớ nữa.”

“Được thôi.” Đầu Max đặt lên vai cô. “Được thôi.”

“Tớ không thể nhìn cậu làm thế lần nữa.”

“Được thôi.”

“Nghiêm túc đấy, Max-”

Và giờ Max đang run rẩy trong vòng tay cô, và nó có cảm giác như cái gì đã biến đổi, như thể mọi căng thẳng trong người Max bỗng được xả ra. Như thể cô ấy đã có được câu trả lời cô chờ đợi từ khi thay thế Max kia, và cô ấy đang gục xuống sau khi đã giữ mình đứng thẳng quá lâu. Và Chloe cảm thấy như một tên khốn. Lần nữa. Như thể cảm xúc của cô là quan trọng, như thể Max chưa từng chịu đựng những gì cô phải trải qua, chỉ là trăm lần tệ hơn. Chloe chưa nhìn thấy Max tàn phế và cầu xin được chết. Chloe chưa nhìn thấy Max bị bắn, chảy máu đến chết trên sàn nhà vệ sinh hay não cô ấy bắn tung tóe khắp bãi rác hay biến thành một vết dơ đỏ tươi trên đường ray tàu hỏa. Chloe còn không xứng đáng được có những cảm xúc này. Cô chưa đạt được chúng. Không theo cách Max đã làm.

“Tớ thật ích kỷ.”

Bàn tay Max bám lấy dây chiếc áo tank top của cô. “Không sao,” cô ấy lầm bầm. “Kết thúc rồi. Kết thúc thật rồi.” Một tiếng thở dài nhẹ nhõm run run rời khỏi cô ấy khi cô thả người sâu hơn vào ngực Chloe. “Cậu nói đúng. Không bao giờ nữa.”

Nước mắt rời khỏi mắt Chloe, đủ để cô cuối cùng cũng nhìn xuống và thấy vệt máu đỏ mũi Max đã để lại trên áo mình. “Oh, chết tiệt, Max,” cô nói, đẩy cô ấy ra một giây. “Cậu thê thảm quá.”

Max nhìn lên và khụt khịt, rồi quệt lên mặt, không giúp được gì mấy. “Xin lỗi.”

“Thôi nào, hãy… hãy lau rửa sạch sẽ cho cậu nào.” Chloe nắm lấy vai Max và giúp cô ấy ngồi xuống mép giường. Cô nhanh chóng nắm lấy một lô khăn giấy còn thừa trên bàn và lau vết máu trên khuôn mặt Max đi cho cô ấy. Max lại có vẻ nửa như chết rồi, ngón tay ngọ nguậy trên đùi, đôi mắt trống rỗng. Ngực Chloe thít lại.

Cô đặt mẩu khăn giấy đẫm máu lên chiếc bàn đầu giường và quay lại nhìn Max. “Này, cậu có… cần gì không? Phiên- phiên bản kia của cậu, cô ấy không ngủ nhiều lắm. Tớ không biết cách nó hoạt động giữa các cậu, thật tình…”

“Tớ cũng không ngủ nhiều lắm.” Max nhìn vào mắt cô. “Đầu tớ… Tớ đã sử dụng sức mạnh quá nhiều…”

“Vậy thì ngủ thôi. Dị- Dịch cái mông gầy gò đó ra.” Chloe biết đó còn không hẳn là một câu nói đùa, và cô đã nói không được trơn tru, nhưng cô cần làm gì đó để vực dậy tinh thần lên.

Khuôn mặt Max sáng lên một chút khi cô ấy dịch sang bên kia giường và để Chloe trườn vào bên cạnh. Thế giới có vẻ đỡ nhớp nháp hơn một chút khi Chloe nằm xuống bên cạnh Max, như thể họ lại là trẻ con, qua ngủ nhà nhau. Chỉ là lần này, Chloe thực sự vòng tay qua Max thay vì tưởng tượng ra, hay mơ thấy điều đó. Nụ hôn đó nói với cô rằng bây giờ, ôm Max như thế này là ổn. Yêu cô ấy như thế này là ổn.

“Cậu sẽ ở đây khi tớ dậy, đúng không?” Max hỏi, giọng cô rung lên trên tay Chloe.

“Sao tớ phải đi đâu chứ? Đây là nhà  _ tớ _ .”

“Chloe…”

Chloe siết chặt vòng tay của mình. “Xin lỗi. Tất nhiên. Tớ sẽ không bao giờ bỏ cậu mà đi đâu, Max. Kể cả khi cậu muốn thế.”

Max cứng người lại trước câu nói đó, và Chloe nghĩ chắc mình đã nói cái gì đó sai, nhưng nếu vậy, Max không nói.

Cô không ngủ cho đến khi cô cảm thấy Max thả lỏng trong vòng tay mình, hơi thở chậm rãi. Cô ấy nhìn rất yên bình, dù không phải vậy. Dù có lẽ cô ấy sẽ không bao giờ được như vậy nữa. Hình ảnh này là tất cả những gì Chloe có, hiện giờ, và cô sẽ chấp nhận nó, vì không có cái nào khác cả. Chưa có thôi.


	2. Trôi Nổi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quên mất đã dịch chap 2.  
> Thôi kệ. Thi học kì cũng xong rồi.   
> Chúc các Stranger vui vẻ!

Nó bắt đầu vào cùng ngày nó kết thúc.

Chloe dậy (vào lúc 2 con mẹ PM hay gì đó) bởi bàn tay Max  _ bóp chặt  _ vai cô. Điều đầu tiên cô thấy là đôi mắt của Max, mở to và nhìn chăm chăm và miệng cô run run cho đến khi cô ấy nhận ra rằng Chloe đã tỉnh và đang nhìn chòng chọc vào cô.

“Uh, Max, cậu ổn không?”

Max mím môi và gật đầu. “Ừ. Ừ, tớ ổn.” Và rồi cô ấy ôm Chloe, và dù nó rất tuyệt, nó cũng hơi đáng sợ.

“Max, cậu đang làm tớ hoảng đấy.”

Max chỉ ôm chặt hơn.

“Nhìn này, nếu đây là một dạng biểu tượng tớ-sẽ-không-bao-giờ-để-cậu-đi, thì chúng ta đã làm rồi,” Chloe nói, dù cô vẫn vòng một tay quanh Max, xoa lưng cô ấy. “Nhưng, kiểu, tớ phải đi tè.”

Max cười, cơ thể cô rung lên bên Chloe. Cô ấy kéo người lại, và dù trông cô ấy không hề  _ ổn _ (tóc cô ấy rối tinh lên và mắt cô ấy vẫn còn đỏ và có vết thâm dưới chúng), cô ấy trông tốt hơn. Một chút. Nhưng cô ấy không cười. Cô ấy trông xa cách, xa xăm. Nhớ lại một thứ không hề xảy ra.

“Max, cậu cần tắm.”

Một tiếng cười nữa, một nụ cười mập mờ. Đủ tốt với Chloe. Bây giờ thế đã. Cô suy xét việc trêu chọc, trong một thoáng,  _ “Hoặc chúng ta có thể tắm cùng một lúc,”  _ nhưng cô cắn môi. Cô đã thấy chắc chắn tối qua, nụ hôn đó có ý nghĩa  _ gì đó. _ Nhưng ở đây, khi cô nhìn vào đôi mắt Max, cô đặt hết chúng sang một bên. Nếu có điều gì đó giữa họ, điều gì đó còn hơn cả tình bạn, nó phải để sau. Vì Max cần cô, và tình yêu của Chloe là ích kỷ và thô lỗ và nó khiến người ta xa lánh. Cô biết điều đó.

Nếu Max trải qua địa ngục vì cô, cô phải tốt hơn thế.

 

\---

 

Việc đó có vẻ vô hại cho đến khi cô phá vỡ quy luật.

Mọi đêm, ngủ với nhau. Mọi bình minh, Max trông chừng cô, lắng nghe cô thở. Ban đầu, Chloe sẵn sàng ngủ lại mọi đêm ở Blackwell, làm trụ đỡ cho Max. Nhưng rồi một đêm, cô dậy trước Max. Cô dậy giữa đêm, chính xác là thế, một cơn ngứa ngáy trong huyết quản. 

_ Chết tiệt. _

Điều đó thật tuyệt, giả bộ là cô có thể cai dễ thế. Nó có vẻ là thứ ít nhất cô có thể làm để xứng đáng với sự hi sinh của Max. Nhưng khi cô trườn khỏi giường Max, một cơn nhức nhối đằng sau đầu, cô quyết định rằng chỉ một que sẽ không sao hết. Và có lẽ đó là điều tốt, cô nghĩ vậy, cúi xuống nhặt áo khoác dưới đất. Một nửa sự nghiện ngập là khả năng biến đi khoảng năm phút bất cứ lúc nào và khẳng định sự phụ thuộc vào nó, và cô có thể cần một chút thời gian ngoài ánh trăng để thanh thản đầu óc. Cô đã giữ một bao chỉ cho loại khẩn cấp này, điều mà, cô nhận ra, chắc có nghĩa là cô nghĩ mình sẽ thất bại. Không phải một cái nhìn hay ho.

Dù vậy, cô trùm chiếc áo khoác lên mình và cẩn thận đẩy cửa mở, chặn nó với một quyển sách Max đã để trên sàn. Tạ ơn Chúa đó là một đêm ấm áp, vì cô không thể bận tâm với việc mặc quần vào, nếu cô đang cố giữ cho Max ngủ. Dù vậy, cô nhận ra cô sẽ là một cảnh tượng bắt mắt, áo khoác, áo ba lỗ, vàaaa rồi chỉ quần đùi, nên cô cố gắng lao khỏi ký túc xá càng nhanh càng tốt. May là không ai còn thức. Hành lang trống trơn, cũng hợp lý với khoảng thời gian này. Dù nó là mấy giờ. Chloe từ chối tìm một cái đồng hồ, vì cô không cần biết chính xác mức độ thảm hại của sự lệ thuộc vào nicotine của mình.

Ngay khi cô ở bên ngoài, cô lấy bao thuốc ra khỏi túi áo và đút một que thuốc vào giữa hai hàm răng. Đến cả phần giấy bọc cũng có cảm giác thật tuyệt trong miệng, Chúa ơi. Cai nghiện chán chết. Một mồi lửa nhanh gọn, và khi cô hít vào, có cảm giác ấm và ráp trong phổi cô. Cô ngắm nhìn mặt trăng, rồi che phủ nó sau một làn khói. Dưới ngọn đèn ngoài thềm, mọi thứ có vè hợp lý. Không có gì để phàn nàn ngoài này, với những ngôi sao trên đầu và sự im lặng của màn đêm bao quanh cô. Không gian quanh cô có vẻ vô tận, tràn đầy tiềm năng. Cô suy xét tương lai, làm thế nào để trở nên tốt hơn vì Max vượt trên việc chỉ, ừ thì, không làm cái gì ngu ngốc nữa.

Đi học trở lại, như thế nào đó. Thậm chí là có thể nộp đơn vào đại học. Học làm cái gì đó,  _ bất cứ  _ cái mẹ gì. Cô đã thấy quá đủ với việc đi loanh quanh Vịnh Arcadia và làm tất cả mọi người phát cáu. Max sẽ chuyển đi khi năm học kết thúc, chắc đến một ngôi trường thực sự, và Chloe chắc lúc đó cũng phải sẵn sàng ra đi nữa. Cô không thể là người kéo cô ấy xuống. Cô phải theo được, ở lại được bên cô ấy, dù chuyện gì đi chăng nữa. Không có Max ở đây, đòi hỏi sự chú ý và yêu thương của cô, cô cuối cùng cũng có thể  _ nghĩ  _ một phút, và nó có cảm giác rất tốt. Ngày mai, cô sẽ nói Max kế hoạch của cô. Nhận chút ủng hộ. Nếu có điều gì cô gái đó có thể làm, đó là làm bạn cảm thấy như bạn có thể chinh phục cả thế giới.

Hay chính xác, đó từng là điều cô ấy có thể làm. Trước thứ Sáu tuần trước. Trước Phòng Tối. Những suy nghĩ của Chloe ứ đọng lại trong não. Liệu cô ấy có ổn không, nếu mình đi làm việc của riêng mình? Cô ấy cần mình ở gần bên bao lâu? Cô ấy đang hoạt động, làm bài tập, đi đến lớp, nhưng cô ấy luôn nhắn tin, luôn lo âu, luôn nhìn mình như thể mình sẽ biến mất. Và cô ấy thật  _ trầm lặng. _ Làm cô ấy cười là một công việc toàn thời gian, những ngày này, và dù phần thưởng thật ngọt ngào và tiếng cười của Max làm cô cảm thấy nhẹ hơn và liều lĩnh hơn, nó không bao giờ kéo dài. Và khi cô ấy nhìn xuống sau khi cười, Chloe luôn muốn hôn cô ấy. Nhưng cô lại lo về việc thúc ép quá, làm Max còn rối rắm hơn với nỗi lo và nỗi sợ về mối quan hệ giữa họ, rồi khoảng khắc qua đi, và biến thành sự im lặng. Và lần nào cũng thế, nó tệ chết đi được.

Điếu thuốc đã cháy gần hết. Chloe không chắc cô dành bao nhiêu thời gian hút thuốc so với bao nhiêu thời gian suy nghĩ. Dù gì, nó cũng gãi ngứa. Ngay khi cô định quăng mẩu đuôi đi, cánh cửa bên cạnh cô bật mở và cô đánh rơi nó ngay lên bàn chân trần của mình.

“Địt!”

“Chloe?”

Cô nhảy lò cò trong khi quay ra đối diện cánh cửa, và thấy Max đứng đó. Ánh đèn bậc thềm làm bóng lên lớp mồ hôi trên cánh tay cô ấy. Lồng ngực cô liên tục nhấp nhô, đôi mắt cô mở lớn và những ngón tay nắm chặt hai bên sườn.

Họ nhìn nhau chòng chọc một lúc. Max tựa người vào cửa, đưa một tay lên trán và nhắm chặt mắt vào.

“Xin lỗi,” cô ấy thì thầm khi Chloe lại gần. “Xin lỗi, tớ chỉ- tớ thức dậy, và cậu không- Và tớ cứ nghĩ… tớ gọi vào điện thoại của cậu, và nó ở trên bàn, nhưng dù vậy…”

“Này, Max, ổn mà, tớ đây,” Chloe nói, đặt một tay lên vai cô. “Tớ chỉ… cần một điếu thuốc.”

“Ừ… ừ, có lý đấy.” Cô ấy đang run rẩy, vòng tay ôm chính mình. “Tớ cứ nghĩ rằng bằng cách nào đó, tớ sẽ thức dậy, và cậu sẽ lại ra đi. Tớ- Tớ mơ về điều đó, sử dụng sức mạnh của mình, quay về cái ngày tất cả bắt đầu, và…”

Chloe đặt cả hai tay lên vai Max. “Max. Tớ ở đây.”

“Tớ biết.” Max tựa vào cô. “Tớ biết.”

Chloe muốn hôn cô ấy. Như thể điều đó sẽ làm bất cứ thứ gì tốt đẹp hơn. Như thể có Chloe Price trong cuộc đời bạn có bao giờ giúp được gì. Cô ôm cô ấy dưới bầu trời sao và nghĩ về tương lai. Khi mà Max được bình yên. Cảm giác như nó còn xa vời quá.

 

\---

 

Chloe phải về nhà vào một lúc  _ nào đó,  _ dù chỉ để giặt giũ và làm Joyce an tâm. Bà chưa thắc mắc gì về sự vắng mặt liên tiếp của Chloe trong nhà cho đến gần đây. Chỉ một hai tin nhắn, đảm bảo rằng cô và Max đang trông chừng lẫn nhau. Nhưng đã gần một tháng rồi, và quần áo Chloe đang bắt đầu bốc mùi, và Max đã khá ổn, và cô ấy còn nói rằng Chloe về nhà một vài đêm cũng được thôi. “Tớ cũng đã bỏ bê việc học nữa,” cô ấy thừa nhận khi Chloe chuẩn bị đi. “Không có ý xúc phạm đâu, nhưng thỉnh thoảng cậu làm tớ hơi khó tập trung.”

“Cái đó nghĩa là sao?”

“Đi chơi với cậu còn vui hơn là nghiêm túc làm bài tập.”

Chloe biết đó là sự thật, cô không tốt lắm cho thói quen học tập của Max. Họ thường đến với nhau trên giường, xem phim hoặc nghe nhạc, cuộn mình vào nhau. Nó rất tuyệt, nó luôn luôn rất tuyệt, và thôi thúc hôn cô ấy của Chloe đã trở nên không chịu được. Và đó không phải thứ duy nhất cô phải tránh xa. Cô không thể phê cần, hay say, hay thư giãn đầu óc và lắng nghe nhạc bật quá to. Cô không được làm  _ Chloe Price,  _ kẻ bỏ học, gây rối, cô gái dân chơi của Blackwell người không thèm quan tâm đến cái gì hết. Cảm giác thật ngột ngạt, đôi khi, khi phải kiềm chế mình, cố gắng cải thiện vì Max, để được xứng với cô ấy. Và nó đã đạt đến cái mức mà, nếu cô nghĩ về nó, cô biết rằng cô vẫn không xứng. Dù cô có học nhiều thế nào cho một tấm bằng cấp ba, dù cô có tống cổ đủ loại thói quen xấu, cô sẽ không bao giờ đủ tốt.

Cô muốn, một cách tuyệt vọng, được dừng ngẫm nghĩ.

Joyce chào đón cô với một câu phàn nàn về cái túi đồ giặt to đùng của cô, được nói theo cái giọng miền Nam của bà trong đó mọi thứ bà nói đều thực chất có nghĩa là, “Tôi yêu bạn.” Đó cũng là cái mánh bà dùng để biến câu “Cầu trời cho lòng thành của bạn” thành lời nguyền bạn chết đi. Nhưng hôm nay bà rất ấm áp và gần gũi, chắc vì Chloe đã nhắn tin cho bà về việc lấy bằng phổ thông và cai thuốc lá và mấy thứ cô đang làm để giả vờ là mình có giá trị. David cũng ở đây; có vẻ giúp bắt giữ Jefferson khiến ông được Joyce chiếu cố trở lại, và Chloe không còn tự động cảm thấy dè chừng trước hình ảnh ông ta nữa. Nhưng khi họ ngồi xuống bên bàn ăn và nói chuyện, nửa căng thẳng, không về chủ đề gì đặc biệt, tâm trí cô lại bâng khuâng về Max. Max nói với cô rằng David đã cứu cô khỏi Phòng Tối, trong một dòng thời gian khác, một dòng thời gian tồi tệ hơn. Rồi cô nghĩ đến cái chai giấu dưới gầm bàn mình trên gác. Nó lẩn quẩn trong đầu cô suốt khoảng thời gian cô ăn tối, suốt khoảng thời gian cô né tránh những lời bóng gió thận trọng, có chiến lược của Joyce moi móc về việc “Vậy bây giờ hai đứa là bạn gái hay sao?” nhưng không bao giờ nói thẳng ra. Bà thật tự mãn. Dù Chloe đã nói với bà về việc cảm nắng bạn thân nhất của mình khi cô mười ba tuổi, điều đó không cho bà cái quyền mỉm cười ranh mãnh như vậy. Ít nhất là khi Chloe còn không thực sự biết câu trả lời.

Ngay khi đến giờ rửa bát, Chloe biến khỏi đấy, y như xưa. Trốn tránh trách nhiệm là một thú vui dễ dàng lấy lại. Ngay khi vào phòng cô vồ lấy cái chai vodka, vặn mở nắp, và làm một hơi dài, ghê tởm, đầy đau đớn. Nó cay đến mức khó tin, nhưng rồi cô nhớ ra là cổ họng cô đã được xả hơi vài tuần qua so với một năm vừa qua của cuộc đời cô, và cứ uống tiếp cho đến khi cô chắc rằng một giọt nữa sẽ giết cô tại chỗ. Cô đặt mạnh cái chai xuống bàn và hít vào, cảm nhận cơn nhức nhối trên lưỡi, trong mắt.

Cô thả mình xuống bàn, ngón tay day lên trán. Cô muốn chất cồn có tác dụng  _ nhanh hơn.  _ Cô muốn ngất đi cho rồi. Chìm sâu trong cái vực thẳm cô đã rơi vào sau khi Rachel biến mất. Chết. Thế nào chả được. Nơi cô không phải đối đầu với ai và họ cũng không phải đối đầu với cô. 

Cô không thể làm tay mình bận rộn với việc hút thuốc, khi mà David và Joyce vẫn còn thức. Thay vào đó, cô lục lọi đám lộn xộn trên bàn và gỡ ra một cặp tai nghe màu đen, cắm chúng vào chiếc laptop đã lâu không hoạt động của mình, và tăng âm lượng lên cao ngất. Tiếng guitar gào thét và tiếng phụ nữ gào thét tràn ngập đầu cô, nhấn chìm mọi suy nghĩ của cô khi cô ngả người vào ghế, nhắm mắt lại, nhịp móng tay lên bàn trong khi cơn hưng phấn trồi lên từ dạ dày cô và truyền qua tứ chi. Cô cố thả mình vào đó, nhưng cô cũng vẫn theo dõi đồng hồ. Chờ đợi căn nhà tối đèn và lặng đi để cô có thể lôi điếu thuốc ra.  _ Chúa ơi  _ cảm giác phê thật đấy, tay chân cô rã rời và suy nghĩ của cô tự do hình thành và trôi dạt mà không có Max giữ cô lại, dù chúng cứ quay về Max, lần này qua lần khác. Nhưng giờ những hình ảnh đã nhẹ nhàng hơn; Max trên sàn nhảy, Chloe né tránh những gì tệ nhất nhưng đảm bảo rằng cô vẫn phải đấu tranh để ở bên cô ấy. Max ngồi bên cô trên một chuyến viễn du, ngủ trên ghế hành khách trong khi ánh trăng rọi lên mái tóc cô ấy. Max hôn cô vào bình minh sau ngày họ lẻn vào bể bơi Blackwell, hai tay đặt trên vai Chloe, một nụ cười trên môi.

Cô gần như không nhận ra điều cô đang làm với chính mình trong ánh sáng màn hình vi tính chiếu lên khuôn mặt cô. Những ngón tay cô trườn dọc xuống cổ khi cô nhớ về những giấc mộng nửa kìm nén trên giường Max. Cô nhấn, chỉ nhè nhẹ, như Rachel từng làm.

Rachel chết tiệt.

Cô bừng tỉnh, tay đập xuống bàn phím khi cô nhớ ra những tấm ảnh chết cha của Frank của cô gái mà đáng lẽ ra thuộc về cô. Người đã quá ngột ngạt với sự đeo bám ngớ ngẩn của cô đến mức cô ta cần phải đến với  _ Frank Bowers  _ để xả nỗi lòng. Cô đã biến cô gái ấy thành một con quái vật, thành nạn nhân của Nathan. Cô biết cô đã làm thế. Cô đã thấy tập hồ sơ của Blackwell. Và trước khi cô nhận ra, cô đã khóc, gục đầu bên trên chiếc máy tính với mặt vùi vào lòng bàn tay. Thật ngu ngốc. Thảm hại. Vô dụng.

Khi cô đã ngừng run rẩy, cô rút tai nghe ra, lắng nghe thế giới xung quanh. Yên lặng. Joyce và David đã vào giường. Cô đứng dậy, bước đến chỗ tủ đồ, tìm thấy ống điếu và cái cối hình đầu lâu của mình dưới một đống đồ lót cũ cô đã không đụng đến hàng năm trời. Cô nhấc nắp cái đầu lâu lên và tìm thấy một lượng vụn đáng ngạc nhiên ẩn trong đó. Cô đã để nó tích tụ. Tốt, vì điếu thuốc đó với Max có thể coi là chỗ cần cuối cùng của cô, và còn lâu cô mới gọi Frank bây giờ.

Khói cuộn lên trong phổi làm chậm nhịp tim của cô, giúp cô thư giãn, dù cô có cần phải thổi nó ra qua chiếc quạt hộp ở cửa sổ (để đề phòng). Khi cô đặt điếu thuốc đã tàn xuống và nhắm mắt lại, tâm trí cô lại bâng khuâng về Max. Cảm nhận đùi họ chạm vào buổi đêm khi họ nằm tựa vào nhau. Vị đôi môi cô ấy. Mùi nước khử mùi đơn điệu của cô ấy lẫn với mùi đất sau khi cô chăm chút đất cho Lisa. Chloe cảm thấy quá ngột ngạt. 

Cô cởi áo ngoài, rồi áo lót. Rồi quần bò. Cô nằm xuống giường, sức nóng chóng mặt tràn qua cơ thể khi cô mân mê một bên đầu ngực xỏ khuyên, mường tượng miệng Max trên đó, lưỡi di chuyển vòng khuyên. Cô cố không nghĩ một cách có ý thức về việc cô đang làm. Điều đó sẽ phá hủy nó. Cô để dòng hình ảnh chạy qua bộ não mờ mịt gấp đôi của mình, tuân theo những nhu cầu cơ thể cô đưa ra. Thò tay xuống dưới đai quần đùi. Cô muốn rên tên Max, thật sự vào cuộc, thật sự  _ buông xuôi- _

Cô nhảy dựng lên 1 foot khi điện thoại cô reo lên trên chiếc bàn đầu giường. Cô rụt tay lại, theo bản năng che mình, nỗi xấu hổ và ghê tởm tràn qua người. Cô biết ai đang gọi. Cô đã sa đọa cả đêm, gần như không có khái niệm thời gian, nhưng cô biết đã quá muộn để là ai khác ngoài Max.

Cô luýnh quýnh với lấy điện thoại và mở khóa và trả lời nhanh nhất mấy ngón tay hậu đậu của mình có thể. Cô thật mừng là Max không thể thấy vệt nước cô để lại trên màn hình khi cô nhấc điện thoại lên tai.

“Uh, n- này, Max, chuyện gì thế?”

Hơi thở nặng nề ở bên kia đầu dây. Môi chép. Chloe có thể hình dung khuôn mặt cô ấy hiện giờ, ốm vì lo lắng, như bao nhiêu buổi sáng. Cô muốn nói gì đó để xoa dịu cô ấy, nhưng tâm trí cô là một khoảng trống đầy nỗi sợ và xấu hổ và vẫn không có từ nào phát ra từ điện thoại và  _ chết tiệt Price à. _

“Chloe,” cuối cùng cũng vang lên. “T- Tớ xin lỗi, chỉ là- cậu biết mà. Trời ơi, thảm quá. Tớ sẽ-”

“Không không không Max, đừng cúp máy,” Chloe bật ra. “K- Kể tớ nghe giấc mơ của cậu, hay gìiii đó.”  _ Chết _ , chắc chắn cô đã nói nhịu chữ đó. “K- Kiểu, có lẽ cậu sẽ thấy tốt hơn nếu cậu cứ  _ nói ra _ .”

“Nó là cùng một thứ, nó luôn là cùng một thứ.” Giọng Max cao lên với sự lặp lại. “Trời ơi, Chloe, tớ xin lỗi, lúc nào tớ cũng làm thế này với cậu, tớ cứ không giữ được mấy vấn đề chết dẫm của tớ cho riêng mình.”

“Max, im đi, là lỗi của tớ, ok? Nếu tớ đã không làm một tên vô lại toàn tập và theo gót Nathan vào cái nhà vệ sinh đấy, Chúa hay cái của nợ gì đó đã không vươn xuống và cho cậu mấy cái năng lực đó để cứu tớ,” Chloe khăng khăng, ngồi dậy, nước mắt cay xè. “Địt mẹ, có lẽ sẽ tốt hơn nếu tớ chết ngay tại đó thay vì kéo cậu qua cả cái tuần lễ đó.”

“Chloe-”

“Nathan sẽ bị bắt, và hắn sẽ vỡ lở như một quả trứng, và rồi Jefferson sẽ bị bắt, và Kate sẽ không cố nhảy lầu, và tớ sẽ chỉ chết ngoài đời thực thay vì chết đi chết lại trong giấc mơ của cậu và làm cậu khổ sở và-”

Cô có thể nghe thấy Max khóc bên kia khi cô ấy nói, “Tớ sẽ không sống được với chính mình nếu cậu chết trong đấy, tớ sẽ luôn nghĩ là tớ đã có thể cứu cậu, trời ơi, Chloe, đừng  _ nói  _ mấy thứ vớ vẩn như thế-”

“- gạt cậu yêu tớ, như thể tớ đáng giá gì, Max, trời ơi, cứ quên tớ đi, được chứ, cứ đi sống một cuộc đời tươi đẹp và bỏ lại đứa bạn ngu ngốc thất bại của cậu như tất cả mọi người và tớ sẽ biến mất như tớ đáng lẽ ra phải làm-”

Cô dừng mình giữa chừng, nghe tiếng Max thút thít và gục xuống và đặt tay lên đôi mắt bỏng rát của mình. Và giờ cô cũng đang khóc.

“Cậu- cậu thực sự nghĩ về chính mình như vậy sao, Chloe?” Max nói qua dòng nước mắt.

“Tớ không xứng với cậu,” Chloe lầm bầm. “Chưa từng vậy.”

Và cô cúp máy. Và tắt nguồn điện thoại. Và rơi xuống gối. Và cố không tồn tại.


	3. Chết Chìm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vừa nhận ra truyện mình đang dịch và sắp dịch toàn truyện cũ từ những ngày đầu của LiS.   
> Thôi thì, fandom cũng đang cần nhớ lại, Pricefield hồi đấy như thế nào.  
> Vẫn muốn theo kịp thời đại chút và dịch cái gì đó BtS related. Sau này.

Hai hòn đá đầu tiên không đánh thức cô dậy,  _ lanh canh  _ một cách vô dụng vào mặt kính. Hòn thứ ba thì có, vì nó vừa đủ nhỏ và nhắm vừa đủ chuẩn để lọt vào giữa khe quạt. Chloe động đậy bởi tiếng rè rè, rồi giật nảy khi chiếc quạt rung bần bật khỏi kệ, nảy lên thùng rác, và bắt đầu nghiến xuống sàn nhà. Với một tiếng rên, cô bò qua giường và vắt mình qua mép, những ngón tay quờ quoạng tìm nút nguồn để ngưng cái tiếng ồn  _ khủng khiếp  _ đó lại. Khi nó đã tắt, cô thở phào nhẹ nhõm, đầu chạm thảm một giây trong khi tiếng vang trong đầu cô phai nhạt. Chỉ sau một lúc ngẫm lại cô mới nghĩ,  _ Thế đéo nào việc vừa rồi lại xảy ra vậy? _

Cô trượt dập mặt khỏi giường, rồi chậm rãi dựng người lên và lò dò bước đến bàn làm việc. Cô nhấc mình lên cạnh bàn và ngó ra ngoài cửa sổ.

Và ở đó là Max, vừa đủ nhìn được dưới ánh đèn đường. Cô ấy trông lờ mờ, nhưng cô ấy có vẻ  _ rất tức. _

Chloe vọt xuống đằng sau bàn và khoanh tay trước bộ ngực trần, từ  _ chết tiệt  _ lặp đi lặp lại trong đầu đến khi một hòn sỏi nữa bay vào phòng và đập vào bức tường sau lưng cô.  _ Cô ấy sẽ không đi đâu hết,  _ Chloe biết.  _ Địt mẹ hay lắm. _

Cô ấy  _ đến  _ đây kiểu gì mới được chứ?

Một hòn đá nữa bay qua cửa sổ để mở và đánh bật chai bia rỗng khỏi bậu, nên Chloe lật đật đứng lên và vẫy một tay với Max, giữ cho thân mình được che chắn bằng tay kia. Max đang cầm sẵn một hòn đá khác, và cô ấy trông sẵn sàng ném nó, nên Chloe chỉ vào cửa chính và xòe ngón tay ra và hi vọng rằng Max hiểu điều đó có nghĩa là “Tớ đến đây.”

Cô hạ xuống sàn và mò mẫm tìm chiếc áo phông, thấy nó ở chân giường. Cô mặc nó vào, đứng dậy, suýt thì ngã xuống lần nữa. Cơn chóng mặt không đáng kể lắm khi ít nhất một nửa cơ thể cô ở dưới đất. Cơn đau đầu thì vẫn đau như chó vậy.

Cô tựa mình vào tường trên đường xuống nhà, cố gắng giữ bước chân nhẹ nhất có thể trên cầu thang. Cô cảm tạ Chúa khi cô bước lên sàn gỗ cứng rằng cô đi chân đất, vì kể cả khi không đi tất cô cảm thấy như cô sắp trượt vào cửa thay vì mở nó ra. Ít nhất cô không thể làm hỏng chốt cài. Ngay khi nó được mở ra, Max nắm lấy cánh cửa từ phía bên kia và đẩy vào, làm Chloe loạng choạng lùi về phía sau.

_ Trời ạ, thật không lí tưởng chút nào. _

“Chúng ta cần nói chuyện,” Max khẽ xì ra, đóng cánh cửa lại sau lưng. “Ngay bây giờ.”

“Ngay bây giờ?” Chloe hỏi, chỉ lên gác. “Thật ư?”

Max gật đầu, mày nhíu lại trong cơn tức. Chloe co rúm lại. Max chỉ ra đằng sau cô, vào cửa ra sân sau. “Ngoài đó.”

“Đ-Đợi một chút.”

“Nếu cậu khóa cửa sau lưng tớ tớ sẽ hét lên  _ thật to _ -”

“Chỉ cần một cốc nước thôi, thềcóChúaMax cho tớ xin đi.” Đó là sự thật, cái việc thì thầm này đau như điên vậy với cái cổ họng khô khốc của cô, và có lẽ một cốc nước cũng sẽ làm dịu cả cơn đau đầu nữa.

“Nước lọc.”

“Ừ, nước lọc.”

Max len qua cô, ném cho cô một cái nhìn gườm gườm trong khi tiến về phía sân sau. Chloe để lọt một tiếng thở dài và di chuyển về phía bếp, rất cẩn thận chọn ra một cái cốc với hi vọng rằng cô sẽ không gạt bay một lô đồ thủy tinh xuống sàn. Cô không làm vậy, và cô rót đầy cốc với nước vòi và tu hết nó trong một ngụm. Cô có thể cảm thấy nó lan truyền khắp các mạch máu khi cô hớp lấy hơi, tựa người vào bồn rửa. Cô gạt tóc khỏi trán. Được rồi. Đã đến lúc đối mặt với Max Tức Giận, điều mà nghe đáng sợ bỏ mẹ.

Ôi, chết, chẳng lẽ cô ấy  _ đi bộ  _ đến đây từ Blackwell? Việc đó tốn bao nhiêu thời gian chứ, kiểu, một tiếng rưỡi? Chết tiệt. Cô ấy chắc phải tức  _ lắm. _

Cô suy xét việc cứ khóa cửa sau lưng Max, nhưng cô biết Max không nói suông, và tăng thêm mức độ tức giận của cô ấy có vẻ là vé một chiều đến Thành phố Ăn cứt, nên cô ngoan ngoãn đi ra ngoài ngồi bên cạnh cô ấy trên chiếc ghế xếp kia. Cô chưa xem thời gian, nhưng bầu trời vẫn còn tối, nên thế là tốt. Có lẽ vậy.

Cô đợi Max nói, lần này. Cô ấy đang run run trên ghế, một phần cơn tức đã đi khỏi khuôn mặt nhưng nó vẫn ở đó, lẫn với thứ gì đó. Chloe chưa thấy cô ấy sống động thế này từ Tuần lễ Địa ngục.

“Cậu làm tớ sợ phát khiếp, Chloe,” cuối cùng, cô ấy nói. Chloe không biết phải nói gì với cái đó. Không hẳn là điều cô dự đoán, nhưng cô khó mà nhớ ra được những gì cô đã nói trước khi dập máy Max. Tất cả là một làn sương mờ mịt của nước mắt và nỗi căm ghét bản thân.

“Tớ cứ tưởng cậu định tự sát.”

Chloe nhảy dựng trên ghế. “Tớ- Max, tớ, uh-”

“Cậu nghe rất giống Kate.”

“Chết, Max, tớ-”

“Và tớ biết cậu đã thử trước đây rồi.”

Trái tim Chloe đập thình thịch khi cô nhớ lại. Những lời nói nhẹ nhàng của Rachel ở bên kia đầu dây trong khi nòng khẩu súng của David rung rung áp vào sọ cô.

“Tớ gọi Joyce. Tớ hét lên bảo bác ấy qua xem cậu thế nào, đảm bảo cậu vẫn ổn, rằng cậu không làm gì ngu ngốc. Bác ấy tìm thấy cậu say ngất trên giường, rồi bọn cậu bắt đầu la hét nhau-”

“Đợi đã, cái gì?” trí nhớ Chloe có thể lơ mơ, nhưng điều đó chắc chắn đã không xảy ra.

“Tớ tua lại cuộc gọi, đồ ngốc.”

Máu Chloe đông lại. “Không, Max, cậu đâu có được- Năng lực của cậu-”

“Vậy thì đừng có làm tớ sợ phát khiếp.”

“Cậu đã có thể cứ để bà ấy-”

“Việc đó sẽ không giúp được cậu. Điều cuối cùng cậu cần là cuộc sống gia đình trở lại như cứt.”

“Sao cậu còn quan tâm những gì tớ cần làm gì?” Chloe năn nỉ, một cục u trào lên ở đáy họng.

Giọng Max dịu đi, và cô ấy vươn người qua ghế, đặt một tay lên cánh tay Chloe. “Cậu nghĩ vì sao?”

“Tớ không hiểu nổi, Max. Tớ…” Dừng ngay. Đừng có sụt sịt như đồ mít ướt nữa. Đừng có nhìn vào mắt cô ấy nữa. Đừng có yêu cô ấy nhiều đến mức ngực mày đau nữa.

“Những gì cậu nói… đó có thật là những gì cậu nghĩ không? Rằng cậu gạt tớ yêu cậu?” Max hỏi.

“T- Tất nhiên rồi,” Chloe nói, quẹt mũi. “Kể từ khi cậu quay về, tớ chỉ- nắm tay, đi bộ trên đường ray, lén lút quanh Blackwell vào buổi đêm với cậu, thách cậu hôn tớ, tớ chỉ, tớ chỉ đang lừa cậu nghĩ rằng tớ đáng giá.”

“Chloe, cậu-”

“Nếu chúng ta thực sự- cậu sẽ trở nên chán tớ, vài tháng sau, một khi cậu đã thấy tớ thực sự là gì. Đến cuối cùng, tất cả mọi người đều thế. Cậu cũng vậy, khi cậu bỏ đi lần đầu.”

“Ôi, Chloe.” Chúa ơi, giọng cô ấy. Có thật nhiều tình yêu trong đó. Nó phải chuyển chua chát sớm thôi. “Ngay lúc này, tớ đang thấy cậu say, phê, và đau khổ, và tớ vẫn yêu cậu.”

“Ừ thì, Rachel cũng thấy tớ như thế, và cô ấy vẫn chịch Frank. Chỉ mất một thời gian thôi.”

Ngón tay Max bóp chặt cổ tay Chloe. “Chloe, cậu không thể trách bản thân về việc đó được.”

“Thế à? Vậy mà có đấy. Nếu tớ đã tử tế hơn, cô ấy đã không dính dáng đến hắn, hay lọt vào danh sách mục tiêu của Nathan, vì cô ấy sẽ cứ là một cô gái hoàn toàn bình thường-”

“Chloe!”

Chloe giằng tay khỏi nắm tay Max, đứng dậy, quay đi. Bàn tay Max đặt lên vai cô trong phút chốc.

“Chloe, cậu không thể- cậu không thể nhận trách nhiệm cho lựa chọn của cô ấy. Hay của Nathan. Hay của Jefferson.”

“Nhưng tớ có.” Chloe nuốt. “Tớ đang cố trở nên tốt đẹp hơn, vì cậu. Tớ  _ đã  _ làm vậy. Nhưng tớ luôn biết tớ sẽ quay lại chỗ này. Ăn hại trong nhà bố mẹ, say sưa bét nhè. Đây là nơi tớ sẽ luôn dẫn đến, cho đến khi tớ ăn lồn và bị ngộ độc rượu bia hay gì đó. Hay đụng xe.”

“Điều đó không đúng.”

“Tất nhiên là có.”

Hai cánh tay Max vòng quanh hông cô và cô muốn khóc. “Không, không phải, tớ đã thấy rồi.”

“Ừ, ừ, tớ biết mẹ nó mà. Thật tốt khi được biết rằng thứ duy nhất giữ tớ là một tên ăn hại toàn tập là việc tớ có thể di chuyển cơ thể chính mình.”

“Chloe-”

“Ô, đợi đã, tớ vẫn là một gánh nặng to lớn với bố mẹ mình. Và tớ vẫn muốn tự sát!”

Đầu Max ép vào cổ cô, để lại những vệt ươn ướt trong khi cô run rẩy và thốt ra một âm thanh tồi tệ, the thé.

“Cậu không thể chữa lành tớ, Max, dù có mọi kiểu du hành thời gian trên thế giới. Và tớ không thể chữa lành chính mình. Tớ sẽ chỉ hủy hoại cậu thôi.”

“Tớ không muốn chữa lành cậu,” Max lầm bầm vào lưng cô.

“Vớ vẩn.”

“Không, Chloe, tớ nói thực lòng đấy,” cô ấy nói, ép chặt. “Tớ không- Tớ không tìm kiếm một phiên bản lí tưởng, hoàn hào của Chloe Price. Tớ còn không biết thứ đó  _ trông _ như thế nào. Tớ chỉ muốn cậu. Còn sống, và toàn vẹn. Chúa ơi, Chloe, vậy cậu không hoàn hảo. Tớ cũng vậy.”

“Max, cậu là một vị thánh, cậu-”

“Kể từ khi chúng ta gặp lại tớ đã có năng lực thần kì theo đúng nghĩa đen mà tớ có thể sử dụng để sửa chữa những lựa chọn ngu ngốc của mình. Cậu không có thứ đó.” Max sụt sịt. “Chloe, cậu không biết tớ đã chọn ngu bao nhiêu lần tuần đó đâu. Cậu sẽ không bao giờ biết. Và tớ cũng được thấy rất nhiều mặt của cậu. Và tớ vẫn muốn cậu.”

Chloe quay lại, nhìn vào mắt cô ấy. “Max, cậu không thể-”

“Cậu cũng không thể nhận trách nhiệm cho cho lựa chọn của tớ.” Cô nhấc một tay lên khuôn mặt Chloe, vén một sợi tóc còn sót ra sau tai cô. “Vậy cậu có muốn đến với tớ không?”

Chloe nuốt. “Có. Rất nhiều. Nhưng-”

“Vậy để tớ quyết định liệu cậu có hủy hoại tớ không.”

Chloe muốn nói  _ không, nó sẽ rất đau, khi cậu đi, cậu sẽ đi, tớ không thể cảm nhận việc đó lần nữa,  _ nhưng đôi môi Max không để cô làm vậy. Móng tay cô ấy chôn vào lưng Chloe. Chloe không thể kìm lại lần này, có quá nhiều cồn và cần và cảm xúc chảy qua cô, nên cô đáp trả, và nó có cảm giác tuyệt bỏ mẹ. Đó là dấu tích cuối cùng trong danh sách  _ Những Việc Tôi Không Nên Làm Nhưng Rất Muốn  _ mà cô đã điền vào từ khi cô làm ngụm vodka đó hàng tiếng trước. Cô cảm thấy ghê tởm nhưng cô không dừng được, cô bấu lấy đằng sau đầu Max, nắm lấy một nắm đầy tóc, kéo cô ấy lại gần nhất có thể.

Max là người cuối cùng kéo ra, gạt một giọt nước mắt khỏi khuôn mặt Chloe. “Cậu không phải hoàn hảo,” cô lặp lại khi Chloe mở miệng. “Được chưa? Tớ có thể đối mặt với điều đó. Nếu cậu cần cái gì, bảo tớ. Nếu cậu muốn có thời gian một mình, tớ sẽ để cậu yên. Nhưng đừng cố tỏ ra hoàn hào, và cũng đừng cứ thế bỏ cuộc.”

Giọng cô ấy thật đẹp. Mệt mỏi, nhưng chắc nịch, và đầy yêu thương, và nói chuẩn những điều cần nói, như mọi khi. Chloe nghe thấy những phản bác trỗi dậy trong tâm trí, cùng những thứ cô đã hét với chính mình cả tháng, và thì thầm với Max trong vòng bao-nhiêu-lâu-đó qua. Cô dập chúng xuống. Cho tối nay. Cô gật đầu, nuốt xuống cục u trong cổ họng, và ép ra một câu, “Được thôi.” Được thôi, tớ sẽ thử một lần. Được thôi, tớ có thể bị tổn thương lần nữa. Được thôi, vì nếu có khả năng dù rất xa vời rằng Max thật sự có thể yêu cô vĩnh viễn, sẽ thật sự không bao giờ rời bỏ cô, như cô ấy đã hứa, thì nó đáng để mạo hiểm.

Max ôm cô lần nữa, và Chloe tựa đầu lên đầu cô ấy, luồn ngón tay qua tóc cô ấy. Bầu trời màu xanh sáng, pha với chút vết cam mờ nhạt. Những ngôi sao vẫn tỏa sáng lờ mờ qua những đám mây mỏng, màu hồng. Mặt trăng là một đốm màu xám nhợt nhạt gần chân trời. Vịnh Arcadia, dù có là một hố cứt, vẫn có thể rất đẹp, trong đúng ánh sáng, vào đúng thời điểm.

“Tớ không đi bộ về Blackwell đâu,” Max nói vào cổ cô.

Chloe cười, dữ đến mức cô không thể tin nổi. Cô cảm thấy quá khích, và Max còn ném cô một cái nhìn nói rằng chắc chắn cô đang như vậy, nhưng cô không quan tâm. Bầu không khí thật nhẹ, thế giới thật yên tĩnh, ngoại trừ tiếng ồn điên dại nửa thút thít cô đang đưa vào. Max hôn cô lần nữa, chắc để làm cô câm miệng, và điều đó chỉ làm cô điên hơn. Khi họ rời ra, Chloe đã có thể giữ nó bên trong, lồng ngực chỉ phập phồng dưới áo với những tiếng khúc khích kìm nén. Đôi môi cô run run một nụ cười nửa miệng. Cảm giác nhẹ nhõm thật lạ, nhưng nó thật mãnh liệt, và cô để nó chảy qua người. Cô bám vào Max. Nó như cô đã làm ba viên thuốc lắc molly, ngoại trừ việc hàm răng cô không đang nghiến lại. Nó như bàn tay Rachel trên cổ cô. Nó như tình yêu.

“Tớ yêu cậu,” Chloe khẽ nói, vào bộ tóc rối bù của Max.

Cô cảm thấy nụ cười của Max trên da cô, cũng rộng và điên dại như của chính mình. “Chúng ta cần ngủ,” là câu trả lời của cô ấy.

“Cậu nói chí phải.” Chloe có thể cảm thấy sự kiệt quệ thấu xương, vượt qua cả sự hưng phấn, Cô biết chuyện sẽ thế nào: nếu bạn cố vượt qua ngày hôm sau một đêm đầy biến động/tuyệt vời như thế này, bạn sẽ gục như một cái tàu chở hàng lên vai bạn gái của bạn và nhỏ dãi lên khắp cô ấy. Cô muốn thức, tiếp tục cảm thấy như thế này, nhưng Max kéo tay cô, trượt cánh cửa vào nhà mở ra. Cô để Max dẫn cô qua sảnh, cảm thấy chút vững hơn trên đôi chân mình. Cô cảm thấy Max sững lại trước khi cô nhìn thấy vì sao.

Joyce đứng trên đỉnh cầu thang, có vẻ ngạc nhiên. Sau một quãng lặng, một nụ cười dịu dàng, thấu hiểu, kiêu ngạo nở ra trên môi bà, và bà đứng sang một bên. “Xin mời đi trước.”

Max nở một nụ cười bẽn lẽn đáp trả và dẫn Chloe lên cầu thang. Chloe bắt gặp ánh mắt Joyce khi họ đi qua nhau, và Joyce nháy mắt với cô.

Đúng là mấy bà mẹ.

Khi họ đã vào phòng Chloe, cô đóng cửa lại sau lưng và tựa vào nó, thở dài.

“Cậu sẽ có rất nhiều điều cần giải thích đây,” Max trêu.

“Đừng có cố luồn lách khỏi việc này,” Chloe cảnh báo. “Chúng ta làm cùng nhau.”

“Tớ không biết liệu tớ có thể chịu được toàn diện vẻ vênh váo phương Nam của Joyce,” Max nói khi cô cởi bỏ chiếc hoodie.

“Cậu không được để tớ đối phó với việc này một mình. Cậu đầu têu mà.” Chloe cho phép mình nhìn chòng chọc khi Max cởi quần bò ra.

Max mỉm cười. “Ừ, đúng vậy. Và cậu ăn theo.”

“Đừng vội mừng, hippie.”

Max bước đến bên cô và cho cô một nụ hôn khẽ. Chloe đứng dậy và đẩy lại và cho cô ấy một nụ hôn sâu nặng hơn rất, rất nhiều, đẩy cô ấy xuống giường. Đôi môi Max không được tự tin, đầy kinh nghiệm như thế, và lưỡi cô ấy có cảm giác sợ sệt trong miệng Chloe, nhưng Chúa ơi. Thật tuyệt vời. Chloe bắt đầu nhấc áo Max lên, nhưng Max nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy cổ tay cô và kéo lại. Câu “Không,” của cô ấy đáng ra phải có cảm giác như một lời từ chối, nhưng lại không vì nó thật dịu dàng và khẽ và mang âm điệu “ _ Chưa  _ được” và đằng nào Chloe cũng không thực sự muốn vậy. Cơ thể cô thì có, bàn tay cô thì có, nhưng cô biết, khi cô đứng dậy và nhìn xuống Max, rằng đây không thể là lần đầu của họ. Không phải sau một đêm tệ hại thế này. Nó phải hoàn hảo. Nó sẽ hoàn hảo.

Cô chỉ gật đầu và trèo vào giường bên cạnh cô ấy, tứ chi trở nên yếu đuối và nặng nề ngay khi chạm tấm ga trải giường. Và cái đó nữa. Làm tình khi mệt có thể hay, nhưng không phải lần đầu, và nhắc lại, không phải sau mọi chuyện  _ đó _ . Như thể cô nhớ lại được những gì cô đã làm với cơ thể mình khi cô cuộn lại, để ý đến cơn nhức nhối trong đầu lần nữa, cơn đau rát trong cổ họng, cơn cay xè trên mắt. Lần này, Max là người ở đằng sau cô, vòng tay quanh cô. Chloe muốn khóc, và cô không thực sự hiểu vì sao. Nhưng trong khi trời sáng lên và họ yên vị vào nhau, cô bắt đầu suy nghĩ trở lại.

Max cần cô, hẳn rồi. Đó chính là vì sao Chloe đang day dứt trong tội lỗi, suy cho cùng. Max cần ai đó ở bên cô ấy, ủng hộ cô để có thể tiếp tục làm những điều tuyệt vời. Nhưng Chloe cũng cần Max. Điều đó có vẻ thật rõ rành rành đến mức cô tự hỏi làm thế nào cô lại nghĩ cô đơn độc trong khi cô luôn có Max. Làm thế nào cô lại nghĩ cô phải tự lập, và không dựa dẫm vào cô gái đã cứu mạng cô. Như thể tình yêu chỉ là giết chết bản thân để dựng ai đó lên trong khi họ vui vẻ phớt lờ bạn.

_ Mày đúng là đồ ngốc khốn nạn, Price,  _ là suy nghĩ cuối cùng của cô trước khi chìm vào giấc ngủ.


End file.
